


Ready to Blow

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never given a blow job before. Fortunately, Severus remains a teacher at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Blow

**Title:** Ready to Blow  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Challenge:** Written for Torino10154's [Blow Job Friday](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/710035.html)  
 **Word Count:** ~1,300  
 **Summary:** Harry's nervous about giving his first blow job. Fortunately, Severus remains a teacher at heart.  
 **Warnings:** Mention of past Harry/Ginny. Considering how much this traumatizes Severus, yes, that does require a warning. *g*  
 **A/N:** Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me. 

 

Severus moaned, loving the feeling of Harry’s hard cock rubbing against his own. In the month he and Harry had been together, Harry had proven himself to be a rather exceptional lover. And Severus would be the first to admit that he felt a sense of possessive pride that he was the first one to show Harry all the ways men could bring each other pleasure.

“Fuck, Harry,” Severus gasped as he began plastering his chest with kisses, slowly moving his lips lower and lower. “Fuck, you look so incredible.”

Harry grinned wickedly up at Severus, and he nearly lost it right there. But no, not tonight. Merlin, where Severus looked down and saw Harry’s full lips pressed just against his pubic hair, so close to his aching erection, he knew there was only one way he’d be satisfied tonight: coming down Harry’s throat.

“What?” Harry asked, startled.

Oh, hell. Severus hadn’t meant to say that out loud. But now that his secret was out… 

“Suck me, Harry,” he said. “I want to feel your mouth around my cock.”

“Um, okay,” Harry said.

Severus frowned. Harry no longer looked like the wanton sexual demon who lived for Severus’ touch. Rather, he seemed nervous and awkward. He had never even looked like that the first time he found himself in Severus’ bed. “Do you not wish to do it?”

“No, I’ll do it,” Harry said, but he sounded as though he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“What do you have against blow jobs?” Severus asked.

“Nothing!” Harry insisted. “I love it when you suck me off. Loads better than Ginny.”

“I thought,” Severus hissed, “we agreed never to speak of her when we were in bed together.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. “I’m just…nervous, I guess.”

“Nervous?” Severus asked. “You took my cock up your arse without a second thought and ride me every night like a wild stallion, and you’re nervous about a blow job?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I mean, before…you were doing most of the work. I was just enjoying it. But now pleasuring you would be all up to me, and I’ve never given head before. What if I…suck?”

“Then I’d say we’re off to a promising start,” Severus said drily. 

“Severus! I’m serious.”

“As am I,” Severus said. “Now, you know I’d never force you to do anything, so I must ask: do you want to suck my cock?”

“More than anything,” Harry said fervently. “I’m just – ”

“Hush,” Severus interjected. “Very well then. I am forced to play the instructor once more and will guide you through the process.”

Harry cocked his head. “Severus?”

Severus spread his legs, giving Harry plenty of room to manoeuvre between them. “Now,” he said. “Today part of the work is already done for you, as I’m already erect. Some day I will have you suck me to hardness, and you will have to work for it. But for now, lick my shaft. Be generous with your lubrication. And while you’re doing it, pump me slowly with your hand.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Harry set about licking Severus’ prick, using his tongue to trace long trails from root to tip. He was a natural at this, Severus thought, as Harry took extra time to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock.

“Yes, that’s it,” Severus hissed. “Swirl your tongue around the head. Fuck, Harry, feels so good.”

Harry grinned up at him. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Severus gasped. 

Harry returned his attention to Severus’ prick, sucking, licking, and playing with the head. Severus nearly howled when Harry discovered his fraenulum. Harry seemed to sense instinctively exactly where he needed to touch to draw out Severus’ pleasure. It was all Severus could do to remain coherent.

“So good,” Severus choked out. “Now…the balls.”

“Like this?” Harry asked, taking them in his hands and licking them. “You want me to take them in my mouth?”

“Fuck, yes,” Severus said. “Suck, gently…yes, just like that. Fuck, Harry.”

“Mmm,” Harry said. “I like having your balls in my mouth. Should I suck all of you now?”

Severus nodded and clutched Harry’s hair. He was done being able to give instructions for the night. Fortunately Harry had proven to be a very capable learner.

Harry covered the tip of Severus’ cock with his mouth and gradually worked to take more into his mouth. Severus groaned, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of Harry moving up and down on his cock, licking the long vein that ran underneath, caressing his balls, all the while staring up at him with those green, lust-filled eyes, as though Severus was the most important thing in the world and he was going to worship him through his prick. 

“Fuck, Harry, suck me harder,” Severus gasped. “That’s it. You’re so damn good at this. You’ll suck me any time I want to now, won’t you? And one day you’ll take me all the way down your throat, and it’ll be so hot…”

“Mmm, Severus,” Harry said, moving his mouth to cup his balls. “You want to come in my mouth?”

“Yes, fuck.”

“Then do it,” Harry said. He ran his tongue down the length of Severus’ cock, stopping to focus his attention to the head. “Come for me. I want to feel it.” Then he covered Severus’ prick with his mouth and sucked, _hard_ , and then, then the cocky, insolent, infuriatingly gorgeous and talented man _hummed_ , and Severus felt his balls tighten.

“That’s it,” he moaned. “Fuck, Harry, harder, harder, yes!”

The strength of Severus’ orgasm surprised even him. He came shouting Harry’s name, gripping his hair as his body shook. Panting, he pulled Harry up and kissed him with all the energy and passion he could muster.

“So damn good,” he breathed into Harry’s ear. Harry keened, thrusting his still-hard prick against Severus’ softening erection. Severus flipped them, so he was on top of Harry, and, not wanting to waste a second, took Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, Severus,” Harry gasped. “God, you feel so good. And you love it. Love sucking my cock. And I loved it too. Loved having your prick in my mouth. Loved licking it and making your writhe and moan and scream…”

Severus loved it when Harry started babbling. Usually it meant he was seconds away from an earth-shattering orgasm. If Severus hadn’t just had one of his own, he was certain his cock would have taken a _very_ keen interest in the proceedings. _Perhaps after some rest._ He sucked harder.

“Fuck, SEVERUS!” Harry shouted.

Severus felt his mouth fill with Harry’s release, and he eagerly drank it down. Harry continued to gasp and moan, finally letting out little whimpers. Satisfied and exhausted, Severus rested his head on Harry’s lower belly, quite enjoying the feeling of his pubic hair soft against his cheek.

A cautious hand stroked his hair. “Was that good?” Harry asked.

Severus snorted. “I believe I told you so several times, if you honestly couldn’t figure it out on your own.”

“Just had to be sure,” Harry said. He tugged at Severus’ arms to pull him up. Severus reluctantly acquiesced, but only because the only part of Harry’s body that made a better pillow than his pelvis was his chest. “I did really like it,” he said, rather shyly for a man who moments ago likely would have proclaimed to the universe that he loved sucking cock.

“I did as well,” Severus said. “You took to it quite easily. I have no doubt with some practice you’ll be an expert.”

“Well, with a gorgeous prick like that, you didn’t make it very hard.” Harry snickered. “Or rather, it was _very_ hard. And got harder.”

Severus rolled his eyes. What he put up with to have a younger lover. “Shut up, Potter.”

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling in close. “Do that again soon?”

Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead. “Any time you want.”


End file.
